fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert H. James
|-|Synopsis= Born and briefly raised in England, Robert H. James was left to the devices of foreign relatives in the States with the increasing poverty of his main family. Soon adapting and assimilating to American customs what loose hooks gripping Robert to the English stream faded and morphed him into a thuggish reflection of his European ancestry. What fragments of the English remained within Holland's tongue in the form of an accent and a tendency to its spit slang in frustration. A temper which clung to later ventures in life as thrill-seeking had become hobby with the sneaking manifestation of his Abnormality, British Steel. |-|Personality and Relationships= Robert seeks to have himself be pleased no matter the situation or location. Consistent work had steadily dulled life in Robert's eyes. Building and confounding the idea that all of man was shackled to labor eternally no matter the measures they took to seek comfort; Briefly breeding an existential crisis in relation to his free will as an individual in his youth. This idea hastened with the development of British Steel which affirmed Robert's preconceptions on personal individuality and freedom. Robert took to the use of heavy psychedelics in attempts to emotional pace himself upon an increasingly taxing road to mental stability. He periodically increased their use the less effective they became dulling Reality’s culling edge. This psychological scavenging led to future and concurrent use of opiates to accommodate British Steel’s aversion continually tightening its grip around Robert's dread drenched psyche. Robert's quest for emotional ecstasy culminated in thrill-seeking. An act which brought forth his march to the blood bound jungles of south Asia, indulging the adrenaline driven conflict to prolong a rapidly fleeting excitement. War wore thin at Robert's bare being on the battlefield as the violence became too volatile for personal enjoyment to took root in the corpse coated soil of Vietnam. With Robert soon disillusioned with the military, bounty hunting became a prospect to fund Holland's festering need to feel. To compensate for events where Robert lacks narcotics on hand he turned to daily life to raise himself high; Finding humor in all aspects of the world with no mind of the subject matter's bleakness. A tactic which indirectly levies the load of Robert's aversion. Relationships Friends Boston and The Rostamis -''' Robert became a close associate of the Rostami Family with his friendship with Mansour Rostami; A kinship that formed during their simultaneous deployment to Korea, with each having occasionally visted eachother across the country for reunions. With Boston's birth Robert had become his godfather and helped him adapt into the use of his Abnormality, establishing firm familial bonds between each as they grew older. Robert's teachings also helped in developing Boston's fondness for the use of chainsaws; Alongside passing to the developing youth extremely flamboyant methods and techniques of picking women. Prior to his demise, Robert had gifted a variant of his jacket with the Rostami Coat of Arms to Boston; Now incapable of fitting due to his current height and size. 'Thomaus Hausler -' Both became acquainted with each other with Thomas' seeking an outlet for his wrath with Robert soon suggesting employment as a Bounty Hunter. They occasionally paired themselves to confront foes too potent to be combated alone, forging synergy between their Abnormalities to the point of familiarity with their capabilities. Robert at periods fathered Thomas with the emotional trauma of past events, tempering the volatile flame of his fury; Though often proved harmful long term with Robert's skewed perception of the world and morality. With the remergence of Václav Novak they occasionally had given one and another leads to the predatory pianist's potential location or targets. Post Václav's death, both kept agreeable ties and contacted each other if they were in need of assistance over the years. Thomas has yet to be notified of Robert's death. Enemies Robert lacked any antagonistic relations with the people he fought against. Mainly viewing his conflicts and brawls with fugitives as routine with his job description. Even then, Robert was primarily disturbed with Václav's acts and presence and took priority in his capture with the increasing activity of his murders; Becoming relieved with the revelation of Novaks' life being snuffed out by Thomas. |-|Combat Statistics= '''Tier: 9-C. 9-B with British Steel | Unknown with Angel of Retribution Powers and Abilities: *Can Summon Biologically Constructed Chainsaws and Sawblades *Can Amplify the Speed of his Power by Using his Own Emotions as a Stimulant/Angel of Retribution is Capable of Empowering Itself with the Emotions of Others * Can Regenerate Segments of His Arms and Body *Capable of Negating Durability by Summoning his Sawblades Within an Person * Single Minded Pursuit for Pleasure and Excitement Make It Difficult for Robert to be Manipulated Effectively * Painkiller Lessens the Likelihood of Robert Being Overtaken by His Senses Attack Potency: At least Street level (Physically comparable to Václav's zombies; Was capable of contending with several at once with immense struggle) Wall level with British Steel (At standard velocity British Steel's saws is capable of bisecting people with relative ease. Flayed a bull with a targeted incision to the skull, mutilating the totality of its body in the aftermath. Ripped through the hull of a military jeep with a vertical slice) Unknown with Angel of Retribution (Fully capable of utilizing the effects of his abnormality at its peak. Leagues above previous state in regards to power; devastated kilometers of city-block though the destructions rampant and erratic rhythm make it difficult to properly measure a consistent result on its potency) Speed: Athlete Human movement speed with Massively Hypersonic reactions with At least Supersonic attack speed (Capable of keeping pace with Václav, briefly having on him guard at periods)| Unknown (Though superior in speed to prior form) Lighting Strength: Peak Human. | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class. Wall Class with British Steel | Unknown Durability: At least Street Level (Has taken strikes from Václav's zombies with minor repercussion) | Unknown (Steadfast in the aftermath of a building's explosion unscathed and unmarred by being struck by an car, full throttle) Stamina: Very High (Endures consistent bodily abuse on a daily basis while still maintaining himself at functional capacity. Adamant addict with a history of feverish drug use with minor effects to his over well being, though this is primarily contributed to his aversion steadily lessening all bodily response from Robert) Range: Standard Melee Range, Increased Several Dozen Meters with British Steel Standard Equipment: Several Packets of Drugs Including the Likes of: Ketamine, Cannabis, Opiates, and Several Laced Strains of Speed Intelligence: Average. Passed conventional studies and secondary education, though lacks little knowledge of concepts and sciences beyond what he was taught outside of the standard education system. Above average in relation to Abnormalities and combat. Perception and gaining knowing across decades of bounty hunting allow Robert to perceptibly gain intuition upon an individual's powers from first time quarrels alongside developing straight forward strategies to expose their faults. Weaknesses: Low levels of dopamine and serotonin slow the speed of his Abnormality to sub-human proportions; But can be temporarily counteracted with sufficient adrenaline or narcotics. Sawblades extending from the reach of his body are still physically connected to his being unless broken off. Angel of Retribution ceases to function without emotion or focus. Key: Base | Angel of Retribution |-|Powers and abilities= Skills *'Indomitable Will'- Robert's ardent stubbornness has prevented his resolve from withering away at the whim of nothing but wind. Consistent conflict and war hardened Holland's soul, making the act of breaking him akin to toothpicks scratching diamonds. Robert's pursuit for perpetual pleasure prove the foundation for a secondary pillar of his bodily temple; A goal cemented from the droning labor of wherever Robert went. *'Mastery'- Across decades of personal use British Steel has been maximized to its potential. Lacking fully exploitable aversions and consistent use of cannabis and opiates has made Robert experiment with his abnormality to point of familiarity regarding its workings and shortcomings. *[[Weapon Mastery|'Skilled Marksman']]/[[Martial Arts|'Combatant']]- Was a proficient sharpshooter within the ranks of Marine Corps capable of hitting targets dozens of meters off with the use of pistols and short range firearms. Informed and knowledgeable on standard military combat routines alongside being a seasoned Greco-Roman wrestler with placings in nationals in his youth. Abnormality Robert's Abnormality is British Steel. The ability had fully appeared post the construction and implementation of Holland's prosthetic, which proved to be the physical catalyst for the ability to properly manifest. Cutthroat Comedian Robert's abnormality had latently developed in the midst of the Cold War, proving resourceful as a biological weapon against the Vietnamese and Koreans on the battlefield. In the ability's developmental phases it functionally and visually appeared as a sawblade grafted from bone which protruded from a slit above his wrist. With his current prosthetic the protrusion speed is amplified tenfold to be more combat active. The velocity and volatility of the blade was initially dependent upon Robert's emotional state though gradually began to centralize around the level of dopamine and serotonin present within his brain. The greater the enjoyment the more intense is the speed displayed. The most rapid the ability has ever been showcased was under the influence of a laced strain of cannabis which caused the blade to visibly vanish from sight monetarily. Once fully grasping the capability of his powers, Robert has been allowed to extend the size of the sawblade by several meters; Alongside the number of operational blades capable of being utilized upon his body. Robert typically extends the saws from his legs, hands, and head to prevent opponents from gaining a proper grip on him. Depending on the situation he has also been known to use his blades as roller skates as a crude method of transportation. *'Angel of Retribution' - Amplifying existing emotions in Robert, he genetically reconstructs himself into a fiendish form powered by the pure ecstasy that he and others feel around him in the heat of a situation. Virtually anything physically greeting Robert will be shredded to it smallest unit of measurement with every inch of his entity rotating at an immensely rapid velocity; Making conventional means of contacting Robert an nigh-impossibility until he exhausts himself of emotion to feed off of or loses focus of what's occurring. Painkiller Robert's aversion has made him emotional dull and unresponsive with the full manifestation of his abnormality. Leaving his capabilities less than effective without a steady supply mood changing narcotics or actively partaking in a mentally stimulating activity. However, with passing decades the aversion's effects have heavily lessened with Robert finding hilarity in mundanity of daily life, subtly increasing his serotonin levels; He regardless still needs the use of drugs to greatly stimulate the speed of his sawblade. |-|Notes= *Robert's favorite band is the Sex Pistols, though has yet to physically own a copy of their album despite seeing them live several times. *Robert has never returned to England after moving to the States with his extended family and is ignorant of the United Kingdom's culture beyond its slang and the metal bands it mothered. Category:Abnormalverse Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Biology Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Resistance Users Category:Dead Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Characters